The Harp
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is a RavenxRena fanfic. Um... Just read the story and you'll find out what it's about :D Oh and I AM SO SORRY AT MAKING AISHA EVIL! GOMENNNN D:


Raven, an eighteen year old boy lived alone in a cottage near a waterfall. His mother and father died when he was young. They were in a canoe, enjoying an afternoon together, when a storm came. The winds and waves were really strong, and they fell off the boat. The boy always went into the woods to hunt animals, to keep himself alive, and walked to the waterfall. He knew that animals go to the waterfall for sources of water.

He looked into the water, and noticed his birthmark. He didn't have mirrors in his home, and was always surprised when he saw his reflection. On his neck, there was a light red rhombus. The strange shape always made him wonder about whether it was actually a birthmark at all. Leaving his reflection, he went back to hunting.

One day, near the waterfall, he saw a harp. _That's strange_, he thought, _No one is here_._ How did the harp get here?_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the harp started playing music by itself. Raven stood there in shock and amazement. Then, something really shocking happened! It was as if the harp bonded with nature because right there, right then, near the waterfall, everything happened at once. Mermaids and nymphs started to singing, birds of every kind started chirping, and the winds blew fiercely, making the trees whistle. The boy stared, bewildered. This is amazing, he thought. It's like magic. Nobody was playing the harp and it just started playing a lovely song.

Everyday after he finished his breakfast and chores, he would go to the waterfall and he listened to the peaceful sound the harp played. On the 16th day, after being near the waterfall for 5 minutes, he was really curious about the harp.

_Hmm..._ he thought. _I should probably ask one of the mermaids if they know anything about the harp._ Raven walked over to the edge of the waterfall and called out to the mermaids.

"Mermaids," Raven said. "Do you know anything about the harp?"

"Indeed, we do," one of the mermaids replied.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"The harp is a magical instrument.

"There was a person who played it.

"Then she left without us knowing.

"And the harp started playing by itself.

"Awhile later, she came back,

"But nobody knew where she went after that.

"There could be trouble if someone takes it.

"The world would be in danger.

"If someone takes it and we don't get it back,

"We have to rely on her or someone else to get it.

"Or else...it would be really disastrous," the mermaid sang.

"What would happen?" Raven asked.

"We... We're not sure. She only told us it would be disastrous," the mermaid replied nervously.

"What's the name of the girl?"

"Rena."

"Thank you for your help...um, what's your name?"

"Melody."

"Thanks, Melody," Raven said with a smile.

Raven went back to the cottage and did some research on the harp. Most of the stuff he found out, the mermaid had already told him. One thing the mermaid did not tell him was that the harp could create dark magic if it was in an evil person's hands. If the dark magic was really strong it could destroy the entire world, every single living thing, except for the person with the harp. Raven shuddered while reading that. I must protect the harp, he thought. He went to check on it everyday when he had the time. The harp seemed to be okay until one day in June...

That day, a dark magician came to the waterfall and stole the harp. Although the harp had magic, its magic wasn't strong enough against the magician's. The day after the harp was stolen, Raven went back to the waterfall and asked Melody where the harp was.

"The harp was stolen by a dark magician called Aisha. Aisha's dark magic was really strong, even the harp's magic couldn't block it! We mermaids couldn't do anything about it because we were too afraid... We didn't want anything to happen to us. I'm sorry," Melody said in a whisper. Melody felt like crying, but she held back her tears.

"Oh, it's alright. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys either. Do you think Rena will return soon?" Raven inquired.

"The legend says she returns when there is a full moon. Which means...she's returning tomorrow!" Melody exclaimed.

"That's good. I'll tell her then. See you tomorrow Melody," Raven said and waved good-bye.

"Bye, um...what's your name?" Melody asked.

"Raven."

"Bye, Raven! See you tomorrow!" Melody waved good-bye.

The next night, when Raven visited the waterfall, he saw a beautiful girl in a green dress sitting at the edge of the waterfall. She looked about his age. There were exotic flowers in her golden blond hair. She must be Rena, Raven thought. He had the faintest memory, almost as if it was a dream, involving him, Rena, and a ring. Rena noticed Raven staring at her and stood up. Raven walked over to her and told her what happened to the harp.

The girl looked down, sad. She fiddled with a thin band of gold on her finger.

Raven noticed the sadness on her face. "D-don't worry! I-I'll g-get it b-back for y-you," he stammered because of her beauty.

Rena smiled and said, "Thank you. We'll work together to get it back, won't we?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course we will!" Raven replied with confidence.

"Okay then. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll head to Aisha's place."

"Okay. Bye Rena!" As they left, Raven noticed a light red rhombus on her neck as well. He frowned and came to the conclusion that it was just a coincidence.

Raven went back to his cottage and laid down on his bed. Rena's face came across his mind and he blushed furiously._ She looks so familiar. I think I saw her before, when I was little_, he thought._ But how?_ Raven doze off and dreamt about Rena.

Meanwhile, near the waterfall, Rena, too, was thinking about Raven._ I saw him here when I was four. We used to splash each other with water. I wonder if he still remembers me... When we were young, we were betrothed by our parents. Raven loved me anyway, and formally asked me to be his fiancee. I accepted, but I had to leave him when I was thirteen. He probably forgot about that, too..._ Rena thought. She went to sleep, dreaming of her fiancee.

The next morning, Rena and Raven headed for Aisha's castle. Aisha's castle was huge and dark. A dark aura surrounded the pair.

"You came. I've been expecting you," a voice boomed. That must be Aisha, Raven thought.

"Yes. Now give me back my harp!" Rena shouted.

"You'll have to come to me and get it, my lady," Aisha said.

Together, Raven and Rena faced dark spiders, snakes, crows, and other monsters until they finally reached Aisha. Rena took a bow out of nowhere and aimed her arrows at Aisha. Aisha easily dodged and lunged a powerful dark spell, knocking Rena back. Raven ran to Rena and helped her stand up. He looked into Rena's face and memories of the girl came back to him.

"You're... You're my fiancee!" Raven said out loud.

"You finally remembered, Raven. I've been waiting for years for you," Rena said as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "Now Raven, will you help me defeat Aisha?"

"Of course I will!" Raven exclaimed

"Enough!" shouted Aisha. She summoned a dark spell, one that only a high ranked dark magician could cast, and sent it toward Rena and Raven. Together, Raven and Rena joined hands and a magical border redirected the spell at Aisha. The magician screamed and shouted, "I'll get you back for that, Rena and Raven!"

"We did it, Raven!"

The girl exclaimed and hugged Raven. She walked across the room and got the harp.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Rena, dear," Raven said as he grinned at his fiancee.

Rena told him all that she had been through, learning archery to get stronger, learning magic, looking for Aisha, but she had also been looking for Raven all that time.

The two of them made it back to the waterfall. As they reached the waterfall, everything under the canopy of trees praised the heros! Rena and Raven were surprised.

"Looks like we're home," Raven whispered.

Indeed they were! Raven and Rena looked at each other. Then, Raven leaned forward and kissed Rena. Rena turned a bright red, looking down shyly. The mermaids sang a lovely song. Rena put the harp where it was last and started playing it. Old memories of Rena filled his mind. He remembered that they were betrothed when they were young, and their parents gave them the red rhombus tattoo to keep them together. Raven rushed forward and hugged Rena. She really was his fiancee after all. _So it's true_, he thought._ It's really true!_


End file.
